


Cue Puberty

by Darkrealmist



Series: TPWLR-verse [11]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Boys Kissing, Domestic, Family, Family Dinners, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, Husbands, Japanese Culture, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Puberty, Romance, Side Story, Slash, Slice of Life, Teenage Rebellion, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikari Raito enters his rebellious teen phase.
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid, Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid/Jomon Teruo | Terry Jomon
Series: TPWLR-verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204516





	Cue Puberty

Cue Puberty

Author’s Note: Set after the events of “The Place Where Light Reaches” (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/16595081>), in the future timeline where Netto and Tohru are married and with child. Influenced by the L’étranger series. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Netto x Tohru. Referenced past Tohru x Teruo.

Summary:

A short side story to my fic “The Place Where Light Reaches”. Hikari Raito enters his rebellious teen phase.

* * *

Hikari Raito’s thirteen now, and it is with confusion (yet undiminished pride) that his father poses the question, “Where did my boy go?”

That age was terrible. The mood changes. The chemical imbalances. The wrath towards perceived offences, regardless of size or source. Watching Raito (not) figure it out, Netto realized how much time had passed and how old he was getting.

“Come home soon, Tohru…”

“He isn’t dead, Netto! Otosan’s out buying stuff for dinner!”

Netto really disliked being far from Tohru. All the more permissible a position to take since Tohru’s ex, Jomon Teruo, completed his prison sentence and renewed his pursuit of Tohru after Tohru already had a ring on his finger!

During one such attempt by Teruo to undo their marriage (not as serious as the time he attempted to literally undo their marriage via time travel), Tohru left bumps on _both_ Netto and Teruo’s heads, stressing the need for them to grow up and move beyond their ridiculous tug-of-war.

Tohru evidently had if he was willing to spare Teruo a…whichever chance they were at. He even paid Teruo to work on the car!

“Why don’t you call me ‘Papa’ anymore?” Netto asked Raito, trying to get Teruo off his mind. “You haven’t stopped calling Tohru ‘Otosan.’”

“Because Otosan’s the cool dad!”

_Deleting Darkloids versus monitoring water tanks, and_ Tohru _is the cool one!_ Netto gawked.

“I’m back!”

“Welcome home!” Raito helped Tohru carry the bags.

“Hmm? Netto, what’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you hear? I’m not Raito’s cool Papa anymore.”

Tohru rolled his eyes. “Raicchi, tell Papa you love him.”

“No way! I’m not a little kid!”

“Okay, then tell Otosan you love him.”

To that, Raito wouldn’t complain. “Okay. I love you, Otosan.”

Netto’s forehead found wood.

“Sorry, what can I do?” Tohru shrugged and snickered. “I’m the cool dad.”

“Where did I go wrong as a parent?” Netto mumbled into the table.

“Raicchi will be back to appreciating you as before in a couple years.”

“When?”

“When he’s living on his own?”

Netto bit the bandana around his neck. “That’s forever! I need reassurance!”

“Reassurance like this?” Tohru kissed his husband’s nape.

Raito fake-hurled. “Otosan, Papa, can you not?”

“HA! You called me Papa!” Netto slapped the tabletop in relief.

Their teenager chewed his rice, pretending he was more upset than he was and then feeling guilty he skipped a proper thanks for the food he received.

This emotional spiral couldn’t be over fast enough. Raito was aching and Tohru knew their son was aching to tell Papa he loved him again.


End file.
